Warrick finds Mr & Mrs Grissom
by caz1969
Summary: warrick ends up at Grissom house.


Warrick always knew there had been something between Sara and Grissom over the years

Warrick always knew there had been something between Sara and Grissom over the years, he saw the looks each of them gave to each other, also when Grissom had taken Sofia out to dinner he could see the hurt in Sara's face, but he never knew they had gotten married until the night he was drunk and Sara found him sleeping outside the townhouse.

Warrick was having a bad day he had been up for the last 48 hours working, he had been arguing with his girlfriend, and then he had a run in with Ecklie, so the first place he was going after shift was a bar he used to go to when he was feeling low.

Warrick walked into the bar leaving the daylight behind him, as he sat down at the bar, he looked around the dull looking bar, two men sat in the corner and a man was sat at the other end of the bar, he ordered a drink, then asked the barman to just leave the bottle.

After two hours in the bar he knew he should go home and sleep, but he never moved, seven hours later and the barman had told him he should go as he was falling asleep at the bar, the barman said he was calling him a cab and asked him where he wanted to go, Warrick said he was staying, but the barman told him he was going home, Warrick threw his wallet on the bar and told the barman he had the money to pay and was ok at the bar, the barman took his wallet and found a card that had Grissom's details on it, the barman guided him outside and put him in a cab, giving the cab driver the card.

--

Grissom and Sara had watched a DVD and sat on the sofa snuggled up to each other, they had came home and slept for hours, as both tired after working non stop for the past 48 hours, Bruno sat looking at them both, wanting to go out, Grissom looked at Sara who had her head against his shoulder she had her eyes closed, "Sara, it's your turn", Grissom said as Bruno started to wag his tail, "I'm asleep", she said, Grissom laughed as Bruno jumped up with both paws landing on Sara. "Bruno who do you want to take you out for a walk", Grissom said pointing to Sara, The dog looked at Sara, as Sara opened one eye, "Gil, we could both go", Sara said sitting up stroking Bruno.

"No, I'm going to make us coffee", Grissom said as he kissed Sara on the cheek and got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen, Bruno followed him, but Grissom stopped and pointed to Sara, the dog running over to the front door as Sara was getting up from the sofa, he sat wagging his tail, then he started barking at the front door, "Bruno", Grissom shouted form the kitchen.

Sara got her shoes on and pulled her jacket on, he was still barking, "Bruno your going out, now stop barking", she put on the dog's lead and opened the door, then closing it quickly, shouting "Gil", Grissom looked at her standing at the door with Bruno still barking. Grissom ran over to Sara, "What is it Sara", Grissom asked, Sara walked away from the door taking Bruno with her, "there is a man sitting on the front stair", she said, Grissom opened the front door and saw the back of a man sitting with his head in his hands, "Warrick", Grissom said looking back into the house.

Sara put Bruno out in the back yard, and ran to the front door to see Grissom picking up a drunken Warrick.

They both took an arm each and helped Warrick up and took him inside and sat him on the sofa, Bruno was still barking outside.

Sara and Grissom stood looking at Warrick, "How did he get here", Sara asked, Grissom just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I bet he has been out since shift finished", Sara sat beside Warrick and tried to talk to him but it was no use as he was too drunk to know where he was.

Sara got a blanket from the room and put it over Warrick putting him in a comfy position she didn't want him to wake up with a sore neck in the morning.

Sara got Bruno and took him into the bedroom with her and she got ready for bed, Grissom sat on the chair across from the sofa just looking at Warrick, then a few minutes later he got up and put the lights out and went into the bedroom.

Sara and Grissom lay in bed with Bruno on the bedroom floor in his basket Sara had brought through for him. "Iv not seen him like that in ages Sara, I hope he is ok", Grissom said kissing his wife on the lips, "I know Gil, but we will be there for him if he needs us", she said kissing Grissom, and they both fell off to sleep.

--

Warrick woke up and groaned holding his head, looking around the room he was in, "where am I", he said out loud to himself, he stood up and nearly fell back down, he rubbed his eyes and walked a few steps forward, then he took the same steps back wards and sat on the sofa still holding his head. He could see a picture on the side on top of a cabinet, he tried to focus but couldn't see it so he got up again feeling more steady and walked over to the picture, It was a picture of Nick, Catherine, Sara, Grissom, Brass, Greg and himself, he picked up the picture and walked back to the sofa, but as he went to sit down he seen a letter on the side, he picked it up and read it, he looked at the picture then back to the letter, "Mr & Mrs Grissom", he said, just at that Grissom came out the bedroom with Bruno

Warrick jumped and looked up, "Grissom, how did I get here", he said as he put the letter back down , still holding the picture he walked over to Grissom, "I'm sorry", he said as Grissom took the picture from him.

"Coffee", Grissom said walking into the kitchen and opening the back door to let Bruno outside, Warrick followed him into the kitchen holding his head as he walked, Grissom looked at him, "Sit down", Grissom said as Warrick came into the kitchen, Warrick sat on the bar stool looking at Grissom.

Grissom poured them both a coffee and poured a third cup, Warrick never said anything he just looked at his coffee as he drank it.

"So Warrick I take it you went out after shift yesterday and dint go home for sleep like the rest of us did", he said drinking his coffee.

Warrick put his cup down and looked at Grissom, "Sorry Grissom, I was having a bad day, and I needed to get away from it all, I am so sorry turning up here", Warrick said standing up, "I should go", he said as he went to walk out the kitchen, "No, stay, have a shower, I'm here for you Warrick", Grissom said as Warrick turned to face him, "Thanks", he replied as he picked the cup back up.

Sara woke up and put on her robe, she opened the room door and could see Grissom and Warrick in the kitchen, _I wonder if gil has told him about us, _she thought as she looked at her wedding ring on her finger.

As she walked towards the kitchen Grissom looked at her as Warrick spoke to him, and Warrick turned to see what he was looking at.

Warrick smiled when he saw Sara, "Mrs Grissom", he said looking at Sara then to Grissom, He gave Sara a hug as she stood next to him whispering, "I'm sorry", Sara smiled at Grissom, who shrugged his shoulders, "I saw the letter on the side when I woke up", Warrick said letting Sara go and shaking Grissom's hand, "Congratulations to you both, and about time too", he said.

Warrick went for a shower and Sara and Grissom sat in the kitchen, "I will have a talk with him after his shower", Grissom said, Sara smiled at him, "I think he needs someone to listen to him Gil, I will take Bruno out for a walk", she said as Bruno came running through the door and sat at Sara's side wagging his tail.

Warrick sat talking to Grissom for about two hours; Sara had taken Bruno for a walk and made breakfast when she came back for the three of them.

When Warrick was leaving he looked at them both, "Thanks, and sorry, and your secret is safe with me, I won't say anything to the others", he said smiling.

Sara laughed, "Thanks Warrick, and we are always here for you", she said as Grissom put his arm round her waist.

As Warrick walked out the door he looked at Sara, "Sara Grissom, sounds good", he said winking at her.

THE END


End file.
